


Walking on Sunshine

by thehorrorinsymmetry



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, hopefully to become a series in the near future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehorrorinsymmetry/pseuds/thehorrorinsymmetry
Summary: Finn and Poe spend a quiet night in with their daughter.





	Walking on Sunshine

Finn jogs from the car with more groceries than is probably advisable, trying in vain to shield his head from the worst of the pouring rain. He stumbles into the house and sighs as he watches water drip down him and onto the floor.

Great.

He toes his shoes off and looks around the unusually quiet house, warming despite the soggy clothes when he sees Poe snoring quietly on the couch and their daughter asleep on his chest, one of his hands resting on her back.

They make quite a pair, even if it is two in the afternoon and they’ve been working on a better sleep schedule.

He changes into dry clothes and puts the groceries away before he lets himself join them. By the time he makes it to the couch Shara is stirring, blinking slowly at him when he kneels down in front of her. She pushes up so he pulls her off of Poe and kisses her chubby cheek, brushing his hand over her tight curls. “Hi baby girl,”

Shara babbles against his jaw, grabbing at his t-shirt as he breathes her in.

Poe groans, reaching for Shara only to yawn and shift into a full-body stretch. “Hey, I wasn’t done cuddling here.”

He laughs. “Oh, I’m sorry, am I interrupting something important?”

Poe grunts, reaching out blindly and pausing when his hand meets Finn’s damp hair. “Why are you wet?”

“You must have been under pretty deep, huh? It’s pouring outside.”

Poe drags his eyes open, his shirt riding up and baring a sliver of his stomach as he twists to look out the window. “Huh. Guess we’re not going to the park today.”

“Yeah, probably not.” He watches Poe settle back into the couch, brushing his bangs off of his forehead. “Hey, you.”

“Hi,” The corners of Poe’s eyes crinkle as he smiles and leans into Finn’s touch. “Still haven’t forgiven you for interrupting my quality time with our child, by the way. You know how important it is for her development.”

He glances down at where Shara is currently entertaining herself by drooling on his shirt. “I think she’ll be alright, actually.”

“Should still make it up to me.”

He hums, pretending to consider it. “Or Shara and I can just play together down here.”

Poe whines as Finn twists to sit back against the couch. Shara giggles, holding onto his shirt with her freakishly strong grip. He lifts her up above his head to make her laugh more, bubbly and bright and warming him down to his bones the same way it does every time. She squeals as he brings her back down to his chest with a gasp.

The couch creaks under Poe’s shifting weight. “Scooch, mister.”

Before he even has time to react Poe slides off the couch behind him, pushing against his back as he tries to squeeze into some nonexistent space between him and the couch. “Little tight, honey.”

Poe nuzzles his neck and wraps his arms around Finn’s waist. “You always say that.”

He snorts, drawing Shara’s attention from tasting her own hand. “Shara, your papa is a very silly man.”

“And yet,” Poe murmurs against his cheek. “You married me anyway.”

He hums. “Never said I wasn’t a little silly sometimes too.”

Shara grins at Poe’s laugh, her eyes twinkling and the hint of dimples on her chubby cheeks growing ever so slightly stronger. For the thousandth time Finn is struck by how much their wonderful, beautiful daughter reminds him of his husband for all that they may be wanting for a genetic connection.

“This isn’t half bad, hey?” Poe rubs Shara’s back, his chin hooked on Finn’s shoulder. “Who needs a park?”

Shara pushes at his chest, squirming until he lets her crawl off of him. “Looks like someone disagrees.”

Poe huffs. “It’s a coincidence.”

They watch Shara crawl in a loop around the living room, pausing to contemplate the toys shoved into the far corner before she returns to his leg. He peels himself away from Poe and stands up. “Well, we may not be able to go to the park but we can still go for a walk, hey Shara?”

She babbles as he picks her up and puts her on her feet. He takes her hands and that’s enough for her to set off, taking mostly confident steps on far less shaky legs than even a few days ago, clearly set on continuing to knock her milestones out of the park. He revels in the wave of pride that rushes through him, looking up to smile at Poe. “She’s amazing.”

Poe’s gaze meets his, his features soft with fondness. “You both are.”

“Wanna go see your papa, Shara?” He turns them towards Poe’s outstretched arms, lifting her back up when she gets excited and stumbles.

Poe takes her into his arms as soon as she gets close enough and peppers kisses across her face. “You’re doing so good Shara, I’m so proud of you baby.”

He holds her out to Finn and Finn scoops her up again, swinging her through the air as he moves them a few feet away.

“I can’t believe she’s already moving around like this,” Poe sighs, his gaze fixed on Shara. “The past year has gone by so fast.”

He lets go of Shara’s hands, hovering near her as she takes a step by herself. She totters for a moment before falling onto her bum, clearly unphased as she immediately begins to crawl towards Poe instead.

At the very least, her ability to adapt is already very well developed.

Poe picks her up off the floor and turns her back around, holding her steady for a moment as she stands. “You got this, Shara. Go say hi to your daddy.”

Finn kneels down just in time to catch her when she falls forward. She goes back and forth between them several times, giggling every time she’d take a step or two before landing in her parents arms.

Finn can’t imagine a better way to spend his time.

After Shara’s most recent attempt Poe picks her up again with a loud kiss to her cheek that makes her light up. “Do you want to take a break, baby? You know we love you no matter what.”

Shara looks over at Finn, grunting as she reaches a hand out towards him. “Dada!”

“Okay, okay, I get the picture.” Poe puts her down between them again. “Go to Dada.”

Shara takes one step. She pauses, swaying a bit but not falling. She steps again and laughs as Poe cheers her on from behind her. Finn holds his hands out, ready to catch her when she loses her balance.

Then she takes another.

And another.

And another.

He stares at Shara as she reaches him on her own two feet, picking her up reflexively as his mind whirls.

“Oh my God.”

He holds her up, blinking at her happy grin. “Shara, you did it!”

“Oh my _God_ ,” Poe scrambles over to them, wrapping an arm around Finn and cupping Shara’s head. “She did it! You did it! Shara, you walked!”

Shara giggles, cocooned between them. Finn looks up at Poe, utterly overwhelmed. “Our baby can walk - our baby just walked.”

Poe laughs, bright and delighted. He nuzzles Finn’s nose, kissing him softly. “I love you.”

They stay there wrapped up in each other for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for a tumblr prompt but i actually had a story for this universe already planned so hopefully i'll be able to get to that soon
> 
> comments and kudos are very appreciated thank u!
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
